Larva
Larva (ラヴァ Rava), is a shinma from the western world. In the present, he is Miyu's servant. Larva can use his nails to slash things and (in the TV series) he can also wield a scythe. He is very powerful, as he is seen to win against every shinma without getting mortally wounded. In addition to this, in the TV series and the manga, he is able to access Miyu's flame powers, but does so rarely (so he says) as it reminds him of his greatest defeat. Background In the OVA, Larva comes to prevent Miyu's vampire blood from awakening and kill her, but he inadvertently triggers it, and she drinks his blood when he drops his guard. As a result of this failure, Larva's face and voice are sealed behind a mask for all eternity. In the TV series, Larva faces Miyu after she has become the Guardian. After he has struck her down, she drinks his blood. In both cases, Larva starts out as an unwilling ally, but later pledges to be by Miyu's side because he can sense her sorrow, something he was able to glimpse at during both blood-bond scenes. He's always with Miyu when they find stray shinmas. A lot of times, Larva protects Miyu from the Shinma. Originally, Larva came to Japan with the sole task of killing Miyu before she became Earth's guardian from evil Shinma. However, in both OVA and TV series, Miyu's vampiric powers manifested themselves and she drank Larva's blood. Almost all time he was showed with a mask. In the Miyu OVA, he cannot take the mask off, nor can he speak, both conditions of his punishment. But in the TV series, not only can he take the mask off, but he can talk either with or without the mask on. But regardless, in both versions, he had arrived in Japan to kill Miyu - only to fail when Miyu's vampiric powers awakened and she drank Larva's blood. As a result of his failure, Larva must wear his mask for all eternity. But at the same time, he is totally devoted to Miyu, serving as both her protector and ally. Appearance Usually, he always wears a long black cloak, and a white mask. Unlike in the OVA, in the TV series and Manga, Larva can speak and will occasionally remove his mask. When he doesn't have his mask on, we can see that he is a handsome and attractive shinma with pale skin,blue hair and a pair of red eyes. Trivia * The name "Larva" is taken from Roman mythology, which like "Lemures" refers to a restless spirit of the dead. * Larva's name and signature mask may also have been inspired from the white, ghostly Venetian Carnival mask "Larva," also called "Volto." * In Volume 1 of the TV series, Larva was called Lava in the English dub and subtitles. The following volumes referred to him as Larva. * He had said that he reborn as Miyu's servant and he would do anything to protect her even if that means to kill his former old friends. Relationships Love interest Miyu The relationship between Miyu and Larva is a weird and yet beautiful part of the story. As Miyu says, Larva is her "soul servant and friend". Ever since she's been given the task of returning stray Shinma to the Dark, Larva is always with Miyu helping her by fighting with his sharp hands. Miyu's task may take centuries. And she may not be able to resist if it weren't for Larva. He's the one whom Miyu shares her secrets with as well as her sorrow. She thinks about Larva as her servant, her only friend and possibly her lover. They met each other when Larva came to Japan in order to kill her. They continued fighting until Miyu was hurt by Larva's sharp hands. Larva thought that he had kill her but this only make the awakening of Miyu as a vampire, so she bite him and drink his blood. However, Larva was reborn, for Miyu's immortal blood mixed with his own. From that moment, they've been tied together by each other's blood. It was then when Larva found out about Miyu's cursed fate. Knowing her sadness, Larva freely chose to be forever at Miyu's side. He also received the same power as the Guardian's. Miyu asked Larva to look after her life. If she should ever want to run away from her destiny, then Larva would end her life. They have shown great concern for each other and mutual love feelings. In the manga series, they even kiss. Gallery Larvamask.jpeg Larva.jpg miyu and larva.jpg miyu&larva.jpg miyuandlarva.jpg laarva.jpg larva3.jpg laarva.jpg 301884-8113062-vpm-tv-larva-1.jpg e22a2ed56c8120_full.jpg masked_larva_cel.jpg Voice Actor (OVA) *'JAPANESE' - Kaneto Shiozawa| (塩沢 兼人) *'ENGLISH' - Zach Hanner Voice Actor (TV) *'JAPANESE' - Shinichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎) *'ENGLISH' - Ryan Alosio Category:Characters Category:OVA Category:TV Category:Shinma